


Merciless Kisses

by Nevanna



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Power Imbalance, Roughness, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: Alex doesn't always know what to expect from his knight-master.  Roger isn't above using this to his advantage.





	Merciless Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everencore42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everencore42/gifts).



> This story was written around the last chapter of _Alanna: The First Adventure_ , and based upon a trio of kiss-related prompts from [this list](https://forest-of-stories.tumblr.com/post/175748394008/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a). In case anybody else is curious, Everencore requested **4, 17,** and **33**.

Roger brushes his thumb over a purple-black bruise on Alex’s hip. “What have we here?” he murmurs.

“You don’t know?” Alex lifts his head. “I have you to thank for it.” Even in the light of day, when the marks from their encounters are concealed, he likes knowing that they are still there.

“I may have some vague recollection.” Roger leans down to kiss the bruise. “Shall we try to make this night more memorable still?”

“Challenge accepted,” Alex agrees. In the morning, he will carry that memory with him into the desert.

\--

Roger is seated at his desk, frowning over a crumbling scroll, and appears not to notice when his squire approaches him. Only when Alex brushes a kiss above his ear does Roger rise from his chair with a scowl. “What is the meaning of this?”

“Your Grace has been working for a long time…” Alex tries to keep his voice steady. “And I thought you might…” _Still need me. Still want me. That you would, at least, be willing to explain why you were so frustrated by Jonathan and Alan’s journey to the Black City._ He suspects that the last of those inquiries would be answered with, _You don’t have the Gift, Alex, so you wouldn’t understand._

“You _thought_ that the best way to aid me in my work is to distract me from it?” Roger demands. “Must I remind you of your place?”

“No, sir.” Alex finds himself kneeling, almost without thinking about it. “Please accept my profound apologies.”

“The last time a man acted out of turn and begged forgiveness as you are now,” Roger says, “I froze him in that position for half a day. And he did not look nearly as lovely on his knees as you do.” He lifts one hand. “Do you think that would be an appropriate form of penance?”

Alex’s heart hammers, his mind races even more quickly through possible responses, and he is certain that he’ll be a living statue before he can utter a single one of them. He resists an absurd, and likely futile, urge to run. “If you think so, sir…”

Roger’s hand drops to his side. “Get on your feet and leave my sight.”

\--

Other than to issue a few terse commands, Roger ignores Alex for quite some time, only to enter his bedchamber one night without warning. He kisses Alex hard enough to force his head backward, and every touch is almost too rough to be at all pleasurable. Much later, lying sore and spent in the darkness, Alex still isn’t sure whether he’s been punished or forgiven. 


End file.
